Shigeru Nakahara
Shigeru Nakahara (中原 茂, Nakahara Shigeru, born January 22, 1961 in Kamakura, Kanagawa) is a Japanese voice actor and narrator affiliated with Local Dream Production. His grandmother was German making him 1/4 German. Nakahara graduated from Tokyo Announce University and debuted as a voice actor in the eighties. He was married to fellow voice actor, Satomi Kōrogi, but they have divorced over mutual differences. Known for being a modest individual, he acts friendly and conservatively during interviews and live events. During his days off, he may visit his favorite cafe to perform a special group meeting with fans. His hobbies include singing, music, watching movies, and shopping. Nakahara often lends his voice for young attractive males with conservative or rowdy personalities. A few of his voice roles include Show Zawa in Aura Battler Dunbine, Demon Fox Kurama in YuYu Hakusho, and the portrayal of Motonari Mōri in the Sengoku Basara series. Within the Japanese dubbing business, he has provided the Japanese voice for Brandon Walsh in Beverly Hills, 90210, Vinnie in Biker Mice from Mars, and Prince Edward in Braveheart. He and Soichiro Hoshi shared a cake to celebrate their one hundredth appearance at Neoromance live events. Works with Koei *Xu Huang, Xu Shu - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Seishou Ōya - Ōto Ayakashi Kitan drama CD series *Additional voices - Captain Tsubasa; reprise of his role in the anime *Takamichi Fujiwara (Fujiwara no Takamichi) - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (Banjoyuugi, Iroetebako, Hachiyoushou, Maihitoyo, 100man-nin, Ultimate) *Yukitaka Fujiwara (Fujiwara no Yukitaka) - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *Yuzuru Arikawa - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 (Izayoiki, Labyrinth, Ultimate) *Oshihito Katsuragi - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 *Takamichi Fujiwara, Yukitaka Fujiwara, Yuzuru Arikawa - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi *Dai'itoku Myō-Oh - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *Title call for promotional trailer - 100man-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de *Trowa Barton - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3; reprise of original role in Gundam Wing *Hiroie Kikkawa - Nioh Live Events *''Neoromance 25th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Dandyism 2'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 10th Anniversary Iwai no Utage'' *''A-bu-na-i ♥ Neoromance'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Hachiyou Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Oni Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Charasong 200 Kyoku Festa'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 & 4 Premium Tour'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Kansha Matsuri'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Fan Kansha Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live Haruka Matsuri 2015'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2015 ~Juugo-nen no Utage~'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2012'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Harukanaru Toki no Naka de & La Corda d'oro'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2011'' - both Hatsuharu and Ouka; message for guests of the second canceled event *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka 10th Year Anniversary Festival'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary '' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 10'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2008'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2006'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 8'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2005'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 7'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 5'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live ~ 2003 Spring'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 3 ~ Angelique & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Angelique & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' External Links *Official website, Twitter profile, YouTube channel *[http://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201511250081/ Haruka 3 drama CD Hana no Nagori cast commentary] Category: Voice Actors